


Vegas, Baby!

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Las Vegas, M/M, Weddings, everyone getting married, secret engagements, toasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: For the prompt: Imagine the Haus goes to Las Vegas and drunken weddings ensue





	

“To Jack and Bitty!” Shitty’s voice boomed out loud enough to be heard over the music and both Jack and Bitty blushed. 

“Remind me why we agreed to this again, Bits.” Jack’s voice was soft in Bitty’s ear and Bitty just smiled and turned his head to kiss his fiance. 

“Because everyone wanted us to go to Vegas for our bachelor parties. And we said yes, but only if we could do it together.” Bitty paused to take another drink, “and if we could keep it to the six of us.”

Jack looked over at where Shitty had pulled Lardo out onto the dance floor and Ransom and Holster were back at the bar getting more drinks. “Thank God. Couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Me either, honey. Now was that Shitty’s fifth or sixth toast?”

Jack laughed and kissed Bitty again. “Fifth, but I’m sure there will be plenty more by the end of the night.”

By the time they’d left the third club, just about everyone was happily drunk, though Jack was only a little past tipsy. He’d tried to not drink too much, mostly so when the time came that Bitty was tired and couldn’t walk straight, Jack could just carry him back to their hotel room. 

They were passing The Little White Chapel when Ransom nudged Holster. “Wanna get married?”

Holster stopped in his tracks and pulled Ransom back. “Are you kidding or do you want to do this for real? Because if you’re messin’ with me, I will never forgive you.”

“Aw, man. I wouldn’t do that to you. I love you. I proposed months ago, didn’t I?”

Holster’s cheeks turned bright red. “You did.”

Bitty pulled Jack back to where their friends were standing. “What’s this about a proposal? When did it happen? How? Why didn’t you tell us?!”

Ransom just grinned and put an arm around his fiance. “Cause you and Jack had just got engaged. Didn’t want to steal your thunder, bro.” 

Shitty and Lardo backed up to join everyone, suddenly looking sheepish. “Guess this means we should tell you we’re engaged too?” He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it on his finger. Lardo just grinned as everyone stared at the ring. “She popped the question when she came to visit me in Boston.”

Bitty couldn’t contain his excitement. “Oh my goodness! I’m so happy for all of y’all! Let’s get inside! Weddings for everyone!” 

Jack pulled Bitty aside as they entered the chapel. “Bits, are we included in that everyone?”

“I was hoping so. We can still do the big ceremony for our families, but we could do this now with our other family and share it with them.” Bitty wrapped his arms around Jac’s waist and looked up into his eyes. “Plus, we can get married by Elvis, and let’s not forget, this means we get multiple wedding nights Mr. Zimmerman.”

“Well, when you put it that way, Mr. Bittle, how can I refuse.”


End file.
